1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ammonio-containing organosilicon compounds and their preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,272 (Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organization, issued Jul. 18, 1978) describes a process for the treatment of wool that comprises epoxysiloxanes and amines being applied to the wool as separate substances and reacting in situ to form crosslinked insoluble structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,225 (Goldschmidt, issued May 23, 1989) discloses polyquaternary polysiloxane polymers of the block structure (AB)nA, which are obtained by reaction of xcex1,xcfx89-epoxysiloxanes with ditertiary diamines in the presence of acids. The block copolymers contain quaternary nitrogen atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,956 (OSi Specialties, Inc., issued Sep. 15, 1998) describes block copolymers of the structure (AB)nA which contain polyalkylene oxide chains. They are prepared by reacting xcex1,xcfx89-epoxysiloxanes with xcex1,xcfx89-aminoalkyl polyethers, although the poor mutual solubility of the reactants means that relatively large amounts of organic solvents are needed to achieve adequate compatibility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide ammonio-containing organosilicon compounds which are uncrosslinked, i.e. soluble, and which are preparable by a simple process without the use of major amounts of organic solvents, which are obtainable with linear, branched or dendrimer-like structures, and whose viscosity can be adjusted over a wide range. These and other objects are achieved by the invention, wherein polyamines as defined hereafter are reacted with epoxy-containing organosilicon compounds to form a toluene-soluble amino-functional intermediate, and protonated to form uncrosslinked, solvent-soluble ammonium group (ammonio)-containing organosilicon compounds.